the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucretia re Acilia XLIV Olivarius
Lucretia re Acilia (288,454 - Present) is a noblewoman of the Holy Rocannic Empire. She is also the current Archduchess of Lucidastrus. Reign of Caelus ca Philippus CDXI - Duchess of Xek Lucretia re Acilia was born in the year 228,454, at the Imperial Cathedral Palace in Rocan. She was the 4th daughter of her father, making her inheritance of the Olivarius Dynasty slight. Her birth was an easy one for her mother, as there were little to no courtiers in attendance. She was given the name "Lucretia re Acilia Olivarius" upon her birth. Childhood Lucretia grew up in the Imperial Cathedral Palace, never once seeing her older siblings or parents. She was cared for by numerous governesses throughout her childhood, most of them of an alien race. Education During her many years of schooling, Lucretia learned how to function in the Court society throughly. She studied neo-theology, Rocannic, etiquette, mathematics, sciences, singing, computing, interplanetary relations, economics and history. It was required she took economics by her Father, and by the Empire. Lucretia found great interest in the sciences, singing, neo-theology, and mathematics. In her free time, she taught herself how to read and also dance. Her tutors often referred to her as the "smart child of Olivarius." In her later years of education, she attended University with a Physics major. Lucretia also studied more into economics, algebra, calculus, Rocannic, and business. She graduated within three years of attending, with a Masters degree in Physics. Lucretia later went on to get her P.h.D. Lucretia went back to school to get her Masters degree in Marketing. She studied for four years, and went back to get her Masters in Economics. In total, Lucretia spent 70 years studying and receiving degrees. Adulthood In the few years before her marriage, Acilia worked to try and murder her three older siblings. She was never close to any of her siblings, and having not been raised with them, she felt no remorse for her thoughts. While she lived a life of extravagance with the Court and the future Emperor, her siblings did as well. Being one of fourteen children, she sought to kill all who she thought was competition. In this time, she learned to trust no one, and only gave loyalty to those she thought deserved it. Lucretia ended up poisoning her two older siblings, while the other died from being murdered by the second child. Lucretia's father died from a stroke in her 79th year. Being next in line, she took over her dynasty with ease. Her hot-headed temper showed after an attempt at her life came from her second-youngest sibling. After, she had all her younger siblings executed, and even some of her cousins who expressed their desire for the dynasty. Her partying became more prominent after her ascension to the Olivarius Dynasty. She did not sleep around, and felt that it would "take her purity away." She began to gamble and drink, but still maintained her elegant composure and status. Lucretia helped her family's business succeed beyond its original state under her father. Lucidastrus became the leading seller in jewels for the Bourgeoisie and Nobility, and also the Imperial Family. Her net worth skyrocketed. She spent her money on wine and lavish things, even buying apartments in Rocan for her pets. She attended Imperial parties, and made her appearances worth while. She died her skin porcelain white to seem "beautiful" in the eyes of those higher than her. Her appearance began to shift from terribly skinny to plump and curvy, with all the food she was eating from her lavish parties. She was considered by most of the Court to be "beautifully round." Marriage =